


Taking the bus downtown

by HikariYumi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Can be read as preslash, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Mementos dialogue, Mementos (Persona 5), Mild Angst, Mild Combat, Mild Fluff, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Third Semester, but then it turned out not funny at all, can be read as shuake, implied self-esteem issues, mentions of confidants, mentions of ingame mechanics, set during January
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: The last deadline is creeping closer and the team grows more and more restless. Joker is worried about not being prepared enough and miscalculates.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ren Amamiya & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Kudos: 64





	Taking the bus downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So happy to be back In this fandom (Writing wise) and in being productive in general.  
> This fanfic happened because the long-as-hell thing I’ve got planned but not really written is frustrating me and I wanted to write something short tag I could finish soonish. Then I listened to all the third semester Mementos banter.. wanted to make a funny oneshot... and this happened instead.
> 
> Most of it was written at night in a whirlpool and under the light of one (1) candle. I’m not even kidding.  
> Nevertheless I had fun... because I love those kids too damn much.
> 
> Shoutout to my good friend who kindly motivated me to type my scribbles so I can actually post it (“just do it, pussy!”). Hope you finally finished royal so you can be more helpful ;P
> 
> I’m no native speaker and I tend to use .. interesting grammar ... we warned. If I messed up too bad somewhere (and missed it while rereading cause I’m stupid) feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thanks for your interest!  
> ~Hikari

“I had the weirdest dream last night, I was in class and suddenly Inui-Sensei turned into a shadow.”

Ann shuddered as she recalled the uncomfortable image her subconscious had bestowed on her. Akira couldn’t see her but the rustling of her Thief outfit was unmistakable.

“Inui-Sensei? Really? If anyone could be a shadow in disguise it’s Ushimaru-Sensei!” Ryuji replied, disbelief colouring his voice. Futaba, who had curled up next to Akira in the passenger seat chuckled unabashedly; she had come across the social studies teacher during the school festival and knew of his intimidating demeanour.

“I wouldn’t go so far to say he could be one of our opponents” Haru interjected quietly from the behind the drivers seat, gentle voice thoughtful “but Ushimaru-Sensei would pose a not to be underestimated enemy.”

In his head, Akira agreed, unwilling to admit aloud that he found Maruki-Sensei as a lot more favourable to fight. The school therapist was not only patient and kind but also more approachable.   
Under different circumstances, without that one fateful day, Maruki would’ve been nothing more than a valuable ally.

Circumstances and experiences shaped a persons path so subtly yet drastically. Sometimes for the better, but sometimes - unfortunately so - for the worst. 

Akira risked one glance into the rear mirror of the Monabus; Mementos laid low under the current weather anyway. There, squeezed between Haru and Sumire sat Akechi, not only meeting his gaze but holding it sharply. He did that a lot; more often than not the former detective prince would answer any attention from the Thieves leader with a hard stare.

Before - before the betrayal, when Crow still fought in blinding white with Robin Hood by his side - it was different. Gentle faced and pleasant, playing pretend behind a mask, there had only been rare moments of long eye contact. Most of the time Goro Akechi had adverted his gaze in false bashfulness upholding the picture of a person that never existed.   
Or at least not in a very long time.

Even during the dark hours in Kichioji - in the private folds of the Jazz Club or hidden between all the other patrons playing Billard - there had been a distance. Yet, the closer the calendar creeped towards Sae Nijima’s calling card, the more often something else bled through Akechi’s Persona.   
Eventually he even slipped up second time, after their fight in Memento’s. It wasn’t the fact that Akechi spat out that he hated Akira; no, it was the bitterness, the frustration that Joker’s strength had also ‘already caught up’ to Crow’s own.

Akira hadn’t commented on it, trying not to make the other boy realise his mistake, or at least let him think to have overheard it.  
They hadn’t met up alone again after that, only days later Akechi brought the police into the Metaverse and caused one of the worst nights of Akiras life.

“It seems as if all of us experience troublesome dreams as of late.”

Akira’s eyes snapped back on the train tracks, thankful for Yusuke’s musings. And he wasn’t wrong.   
A soft hum floated through the Monabus, nearly indistinguishable from the clattering noise of tires on the uneven ground. If Akira had to guess, he would say that Makoto leaned slightly against Ann’s shoulder as she contemplated their friends words. She had fought in the front party earlier and her Skill usage had tired her a bit.

After a few moments Makoto answered: “I think you’re right, Fox. If I remember correctly all of us had trouble with insomnia as well, hadn’t we?”

“Yeah! I’m so tired all the time!” Ryuji called, suddenly on high alert with the hint of trouble.

Without lifting her head that was bent over the dim laptop screen, Futaba grinned. The tinted light bestowed it an ominous touch.  
“Isn’t that cause you won’t stop gaming? I can see you being online the whole night, you know?”

“Oracle!”

Underneath and around them the vehicle trembled. Then Morgana’s voice sounded through the interior, a bit louder as it would be if they weren’t inside the Embodiment of Human Hope. 

“Doesn’t that mean you’re still online yourself? I should really sleep over for a bit to make sure you go to bed.”

Akira chuckled silently to himself at Futaba’s outraged face. She immediately started defending herself, loud and insisting. It was good to hear her like that.  
But it didn’t keep going for long, around the next corner a large shadow wandered the premises, too bulky to manoeuvre around.

“First Party get ready, we are going into a fight.”

~

Akira rarely regretted Joker’s decisions. In the Metaverse every step had consequences just like in the real world; yet it seemed clearer what had to be done. Today though, there had been a miscalculation.

The Mementos run had been planned to be more extensive, not only to work the two jobs the Thieves had gotten aware of, but also to collect flowers for Jose. Only a few days were remaining until the deadline and Joker had deemed it a good idea to exchange some supplies with the mysterious Metaverse traveller. 

It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but luck wasn’t on their side this time. The large levels of the cognitive underground subway changed layouts every time they visited, which made planning harder.  
By the time they reached the rest area the first party had gotten into a lot of fights already. Gone was the perceived quietness from earlier.

Mona had used his last Stamina on a healing skill so Joker switched him to backup along with Noir and Violet. Especially Noir’s psychic spells were useful at the moment, but she as well was running too low to use them safely. Lately, Joker has gotten stingier with SP-Items, even the coffee he could replace easily. He had the gnawing suspicion that they wouldn’t get around to fight Maruki and it would turn out to be very draining.

As a result he switched active team members more often, since they were enough people for it not to be a big problem. Unfortunately, as the Leader Joker couldn’t pull himself from the first row and even if he wore some physical masks, he was decidedly less useful without SP.

So it happened, that he unhappily nursed some cheap sodas as Queen took over the driving. 

“Skull, Crow and Fox are First Team for now.”

Panther wasn’t at her best right now, her fire skills had proven ineffective against this areas shadows, so she served mainly as out-of-combat healer that day. And while Queen would’ve been a great fit for the current fights, Joker could feel Crow growing more and more restless.  
It wouldn’t be a good idea to keep him benched for much longer.

“Alright, let’s kick some butts!”

Morale was good even if the strain of uneasiness grew with each passing day. Sojiro had commented more than once on Akira’s and Futaba’s pale faces and tired eyes; Kawakami-Sensei had even gone so far to ask Ann if she was feeling alright.  
While the whole city seemed to glow up in the dream that had come true, the Thieves wilted under the prolonged exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Fox and Skull had grown into a team to behold. Not only was their Showtime on point, but their Baton Pass’ had strengthened along with their bond. If possible, Joker tried to send them into combat together.

The next few levels cleared acceptably quick and a lot of mysterious flowers were collected on the way. Shadows fell under their attacks and occasionally left behind items or money.   
Joker hadn’t taken on any new masks in a while, he would have to visit the Velvet Room before the deadline, but right now it wasn’t a pressing issue.

“Oracle, do you have Info?”

Queen got a jump on Jokers question. Sometimes, very rarely in fact, the Mementos’ level convulsed into something strikingly different from the norm. Or as much as the Palace of All could be summarised as norm. This time, the whole area was pitch black, no light from the mysterious subways that were still running without a treasure as goal.

A green pulse that indicated Oracles scan whipped over their heads, illuminating the tunnels for a moment.

“No, sorry, it didn’t work.” The girl sounded dejected from up high in her Persona. Her ability was very useful and made advancing through Mementos smoother than before; being informed about an areas complete layout every four or five levels was nothing short of incredible.   
Still, Oracle battled with insecurities as much as all the other team members.

“Queen, maybe we should switch back. I can see decently in the darkness.”

The Thieves were aware of that fact at least since Sae’s House of Darkness, some earlier. Joker wasn’t certain if his friends realised that it wasn’t one of his Persona-given Metaverse abilities, though. By now everyone except Violet and Crow had been to the Velvet Room and were I formed about the “rehabilitation” he had undergone there.

Queen glanced over to Joker, eyes narrowing as she checked his cognition: “Maybe, but right now you should concentrate on healing up. Mona and I will manage.”

Right now, both his stamina and health were in the range of “decent” so Joker didn’t intend to use up any more items. So they fell silent as they navigated through the unforgiving darkness that even the Monabus’ lights couldn’t pierce.  
Every now and then Joker sneaked a look through his Third Eye to warm Queen from lingering shadows. It was the least he could do.

“Wait, Queen, I think-“ but it was already too late, the Monabus collided head-on with an opponent that immediately revealed four enemies. At least the hadn’t gotten the jump on him, that would’ve been even nastier.

“Let’s bust loose!” Skull yelled with an enthusiasm Joker wished to possess.   
His friend jumped out of the bus, Fox following right behind. By the time Joker joined the team’s fighting position every one was already geared up.  
Next to him Crow was gripping his lightsaber tightly, the inky outward sign of his anticipation, waiting for the command. 

The fact that Crow did try to be patient and follow Joker’s - and Queen’s - lead was astonishing to some. It had been necessary for his cover as pleasant Detective Prince, now Crow’s compliance was willingly chosen all circumstances aside. He trusted their judgement. It was... nice.

“Persona!”

-

“That was rather unpleasant.”  
“Unpleasant ain’t even covering it.”

Fox and Skull hoisted themselves how I to the second row, effectively trapping Futaba between them. Apparently, Panther had snagged the passenger seat to be ready for emergency healing post-battle. Violet and Noir shared a two-seat in the back of the Monabus, out of the way if a quick escape was needed.

As Crow and Joker claimed the seats opposite of them he once again wished to be able to be backup. After only one fight his stamina was dropping low again, as he had taken over buffs as well as in-battle healing. The other three had been forced to stick to mainly skill-based combat as well, but their situation wasn’t as dire just yet.  
Maybe they should call it a day after all, even if that meant letting the already collected flowers go to waste.

“Oracle, do you have any info about the next rest area?”

Noir perked up, fluffy hair bouncing along with the curious head-tilt.

“I receive some readings but it’s still a while.”

Joker grit his teeth as he thanked the girl. Crow’s eyes were currently hidden behind the black visor, the gaze stung nevertheless. 

“Are you worried, senpai?”  
There was a pause, Joker didn’t want t lie but the truth could lead to some unwelcome consequences; that’s why he righted his gloves and smiled: “Not yet. And I want to keep it that way.”

Violet was new enough to think him a fearless, untouchable Leader; her senpai who was always strong and confident. Taking this illusion from her right then wouldn’t do any good.

-

Walking up the stuck stairs of the escalator sent a full pain through Joker’s joints. He was close to his limits but at the moment he could still press on. As long as his teams safety wasn’t at risk he would hold off of the items still.   
Mona perched on Oracle’s head, enjoying his brief rest before resuming in the vehicle form.

The scanner surged through the new - and this time mercifully lit - area. But even without Oracle’s I do Joker could feel the shift in atmosphere. Only one more level before they reached the next stop.

Panther jumped when Jose surged out of the tunnel, waving at them before speeding away. It was hard to get used to. At least the extended Mementos run wouldn’t have been a complete Desaster then.

“Let’s clear this area and get home.”

Appreciative mumbling sounded as everyone piled back into the Monabus, pale but determined. They found Jose quite quickly, he sat on his car only two branches ahead. The mysterious boy happily took the collected flowers, even if he still scrunched at the not-quite-right taste. Then he handed over enough Soma to make Joker sigh in relief. Some of the worry he’s held regarding the deadline lifted.

Now they only needed to find the next escalator-

A shadow crashed into the Monabus from the side, toppling them over under the brute force.  
“Fuck.”  
Joker had rarely shared Skull’s sentiment as much as in that moment.

Fox was the first to get on his feet as Mona, now in his usual fighting form, ran to take cover. The next was Oracle, whose Persona hoisted her up as much a stage ominous ceiling allowed.   
Sometimes she was able to change the cognition in their favour when they got ambushed, but this time it didn’t look good.

“Kamu Susano-o!”  
Joker shivered as Mabufudyne passed them before it hit their opponents with piercing precision. Seiten Taisei roared as the air crackled in preparation of the lighting storm Skull was about to conjure.  
They fought well, but they had yet to figure out potential weaknesses.

“Queen, can you analyse them?” Oracle called down to where their strategist guarded the weakened backup team from other potentially approaching shadows.  
After a moment that Crow used to push out his powerful but very draining Almighty attack, Queen replied: “There’s a fire resistance and they appear to be strong against bless.”

Still no known weaknesses then. They had to go over this quickly, because in another bout of bad luck the opponents possessed quite a bit of health.

“What’s your plan, Joker?”  
In battle Crow’s voice always assumed a more violet, more unhinged note. When Joker had heard it for the first time at the beginning of the month it had felt less surprising as it should have. This Crow was the real one, brandishing Loki without hesitation; fighting with nearly reckless abandon.  
He was so similar to the boy they had fought in the engine room - the truth they had managed to glimpse at. Joker had come to enjoy it.

“Trying to end this quickly.”

The eyes behind the visor were definitely gleaming: “Desperate, are you?”

Mockery again, a rather good-nature’s one at that. After all Joker was aware that Crow’s stamina was spreading thin as well.

In his mind Joker flipped through his current masks, scolding himself for having postponed the trip to the Velvet Room. Eventually he settled on one of the Persona’s he’d found in the compendium one day without having it ever registered. He rarely used it, the Almighty attacks were strong but usually less useful than hitting a weakness with an elemental skill.  
Joker switched to the strange Persona and ripped off his mask.

-

“Noir, help me with Fox - Panther, look if you can do something for our Leader.”

Joker was only faintly aware of the act of boarding the Monabus. The strain of the last hours invoked black spots all over his vision that was already fizzy around the edges. Joker found himself in the back of the vehicle, leaning against the window like a rag doll.  
On his shoulder was Crow’s dead weight who must’ve had collapsed as soon as he’d sat down.

Meanwhile Queen was speeding through the tunnels and the sudden warmth implied that Panther was healing Fox who’d suffered a critical hit right before the last shadow had been downed. Skull though, should be fine - tired but nothing too horrible. Crow in the other hand worried Joker.

His teammates usually gave Crow space which he seemed to appreciate, the exception to that was Violet who apparently hadn’t caught onto the unspoken rule. Or she had gotten used to their dynamic during the short time the three of them had explored Maruki’s palace alone. Because of that it normally fell to Joker to heal him outside of battle.

“Crow...” he gently jostled the other boy “should I use Kadenz?”

Shockingly it was Haru who answers, voice hard and no-nonsense in a way it rarely was: “No way! If Crow needs a heal you can give him an item! Your stamina is nearly non-existent as it is!”  
She was undoubtedly right, Joker still felt as if he’d failed not only Crow but the whole team.

“It should be fine... as long as we don’t... get into another fight...”  
Crows voice was hoarse from the screaming and strain, so it didn’t hold any of his usual bravado.   
Again, it was Haru who set the record straight: “You’re been unreasonable, you both clearly need something even if we don’t run into any more trouble.”

Violet was wordlessly instructed to search for something suitable in Jokers bag, at the same time Oracle peered over the backrest to gauge the situation.  
Reluctantly, they downed the offered drinks, Jokers vision was still too shot to make out the colourful label. But in the end it did help a bit, so he was glad for Noir’s insisting.

The rest of the drive was blissfully quiet, the mood was more subdued but there were no more attacks. Skull was snoring under his mask, arms crossed in an attempt to be as comfortable as possible. Fox stared out of the window, his sickly pallor highlighted b the lighting.  
Joker’s gaze snapped back,guilt thick in his stomach. This was his fault.

A little groan pulled Joker out of his thoughts; Crow, whose head had fallen back into his shoulder after finishing his drink, seemed to wake up again. After a moment Joker realised that his posture had tensed up enough to disturb his teammate. Immediately he consciously relaxed and was granted an approving look by Noir.  
The soft purr of Monabus’ engine guided Joker into a soft doze.

-

“Finally!” Futaba stretched like a cat after a long afternoon nap.

Shibuya station was notoriously busy during the early hours of the evening, but as the Thieves returned from the Metaverse, Station Square was surprisingly empty.

“Oh dear, it’s that late already?” Sumire lightly tapped her phone to make sure it was working properly, even though it had been component since Futaba had looked over it.  
“Shit, I’ve to hurry home!” Ryuji exclaimed, as his mother would definitely worry if he was out this late without notice. At least Makoto didn’t have to worry about that anymore since Sae was informed about the groups activities.

The Thieves disbanded quickly, parting to rush to their respective train lines. It so happened that Akechi’s line as well as the train to Yogen-Jaya shared a platform. Which might be the reason why Akira had run into Akechi so often during their commutes.

“Akiraaa... I’m tired...” Futaba mumbled, jacket pulled over her hands as they walked. On Akira’s other side Akechi remained silent while moving just as gingerly as he himself. From former experience the boy knew that the bone deep pain wouldn’t completely subside for a few days. At least the exhaustion was easier to get rid off, a good nights sleep would do the trick. But even that got harder and harder to accomplish.

Carrying the bag with the sleeping Morgana only aggravated Akira’s strained muscles more.  
“We’ll be home soon” he reassured both Futaba and himself.

“I’m not so sure about that.” 

The few people on the platform stayed only on one side, heavily implicating that none of them intended to leave in Yongen’s direction.

“What do you mean?”  
Futaba didn’t actually need an answer since she’d joined Akechi at the destination board.

“Looks like you two missed the last train.”

This day really wasn’t granting them any favours. In all those last months Akira had spent in Tokyo, he’d not once managed to get stuck somewhere at night. They usually emerged Mementos a few hours after classes ended and even during Palace runs they had figured out a good rhythm - until today, when Akira went and severely miscalculated. A few times Yoshida-san had given him a lift home when they had shared a late night dinner after campaigning, which definitely worked in Akira’s favour. 

Futaba has returned to his side, appearing a bit nervous. She was scaring my competent in whatever she touched, yet situations out in the public - especially unplanned ones - three her off.  
“Akira, should we call Sojiro to come pick us up?”

The boss certainly wouldn’t be amused to be summoned out to Shibuya that late, but he would never think to blow them off. Especially not since he was in the know about the Phantom Thieves. Still, it didn’t sit right with Akira at all.

After a moment of contemplation he offered: “We could ask Ryuji if we can stay the night. It likely he’s still waiting for his train.”  
His friend usually grabbed a soda on his way home and today surely wouldn’t be different despite the hurry he’d been in.

Akechi sighed.   
“You could come with me as well, no reason to run through the whole station. My flat isn’t big by any means, but it should work out for one night.”

That really was a kind offer, even if Futaba didn’t look happy at the prospect. If he were awake, Morgana would’ve reacted similarly no doubt about it. But Akechi was right, it was the most convenient option and it might even help to bridge the - rightful - gap between the former Detective Prince and the Thieves. 

“Thank you for the offer, that might be the best solution.”

Akechi didn’t smile like he would have if it were still October, but seemed rather relaxed and unbothered. No more words were exchanged as they waited for the train together.

-

Once again Akira found himself being used as a pillow. This time Futaba was the one who had been put to sleep by the gentle rumble of the train. Akechi didn’t look any less exhausted which was certainly the reason the other boy remained standing during the ride.  
The chances were high that Akechi was also suffering from a headache after this long day. While he’d never said anything outright, using Loki - especially the almighty skills - effected him negatively.

Sometimes Crow remained weakened despite coffee and heals, especially Showtimes seemed to take a toll at him. Akira had asked Morgana about it but the cat shaped thief was as much at a loss as he was.

“You know, there’s a great doctor in Yongen who has supported us a lot. She might be able to help you as well.”

The pale face distorted slightly as Akechi scoffed, he knew exactly what Akira was talking about. It wasn’t a nice reaction when faced with someone’s good intention, but at least it was honest.

“I’m sorry, I’d rather not partake in someone’s experimentation.”  
He blinked in surprise, after all the substance of his deal with Takemi wasn’t exactly common knowledge.  
“Ah, I guess that’s understandable. But maybe you could consider it if the pain persists?”

Akechi didn’t meet his eyes and instead glanced out of the window at the illuminated city. He appeared... wistful.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a concern.” Pause. “But thank you anyway.”

-

Not too much later Akechi informed Akira that it was time to wake up Futaba as their stop was coming up. This part of the town was unfamiliar to both of them so they had to memorise the way as they followed their teammate through the dark streets. Futaba has insisted to take over the bag with sleeping Morgana and was busy carrying it as gingerly as possible to not disturb their friend.  
Akira was quite thankful to be relieved of the weight for a while, as it felt as if his bones had turned into jelly.

Eventually, they arrived at a nondescript apartment in a complex where one house resembled the next.  
Akechi’s flat was located on the third level without any sign to indicate the owner. That was undoubtedly an effort to uphold some privacy which was desperately needed in Akira’s opinion - he vividly recalled their afternoon in the café. The only question was his Akechi received his mail like this.

As soon as they entered Futaba visibly perked up. With a lack of shame that would’ve made anyone else blush she scanned the room for all the information she could find.

“I hope you don’t expect tea or any other service.”  
While Akechi’s words sounded like a statement Akira knew that it was a subtle inquiry.  
“No thank you, it’s more than enough that you are letting us stay on such short notice.”  
A short glance over to Futaba prompted her to hum in quick agreement.

-

The two Futons occupied nearly the whole free space of the modest apartment, but Akira was more curious of why Akechi did have two spare beds in the first place. It was one of the many questions he would most likely never receive an answer to.

“Sojiro says he’s gonna have a talk with you when we get home. Akira is in trouuuble~.”  
That was quite likely, especially if she told the boss where they were staying. Akira should’ve informed Sojiro himself, it would’ve been his responsibility. He sighed inaudibly as the boy resigned himself to a scolding. At least there was no school tomorrow.

“I would advice to let Futaba take the bed in that case, if only to spare you more problems.”

Akechi’s eyebrow was raised questioningly. Of course they should offer the only sleeping place that wasn’t essentially looking like part fo a double bed to the only girl. That would be the sensible course of action.

“If you don’t mind, it’s your home.”

Akechi only shrugged as he made his way over to the equally tony bathroom: “it’s fine, but I can’t offer you any toiletries or something.”  
Both boys froze, hit by the memory of the afternoon where they mused about wearing similar-sized clothing and to switch some time. Pointedly neither of them brought it up. It felt as if it had been like a lifetime ago.

In the end Akira broke the thick atmosphere: “It can’t be helped and it’s only one night after all.”

Fortunately Futaba has missed the whole awkwardness and instead loaded off her bag along with Morgana’s in a free spot.   
Making do in the cramped space predictably didn’t go smoothly, but better than anticipated. The girl had gone first and hid under the blankets glowering at the now sweatpants-clad Akechi in warning. It wouldn’t have been necessary though, since he didn’t seem to pay her any mind.   
Akira himself had contemplated to just sleep in his school uniform sans blazer, even if Akechi’s home proved marginally warmer than LeBlanc’s attic this time of the year.

In the end, the thought of the effort it would need to turn the wrinkled clothes presentable again had been enough of a deterrent. Futaba graciously studied her phone as Akira skilled under the covers of his futon, but Akechi didn’t share this politeness. For a second it appeared as if he contemplated to at least lend him a shirt. But then the moment passed and the boy settled into his futon as well.

“What about Morgana? Will he just sleep in your bag?”  
Akechi seemed genuinely interested as he studied the corner that was only dimly lit by Futaba’s phone screen.

“He normally sleeps with Akira and when he stays in my room, Mona usually uses my chair. Dunno about Haru’s place though.”

That was new information for Akira as well, he’d never thought to ask for specifics in the rare nights Morgana left for another Thieves’ home. As if in queue their cat shaped friend yawned loudly and climbed out of the bag. He exchanged a long and pointed look with Akira before he hopped onto the bed and curled up at Futaba’s feet.

Of course Morgana hadn’t actually been this dead to the world the whole time, he’d used it as a cover to observe the situation in peace. Akira shook his head at his companion and his weird behaviour around Akechi especially. Like how it had been custom for Morgana to keep his distance whenever Akira met the Former Detective Prince.

“Well, that’s settled then. Gnight everyone.” Akira was just glad that Futaba still possessed her ability to fall asleep wherever and whenever, despite the recent uptake of insomnia issues. She would most likely wake up in a few hours already, too soon for a proper rest but enough to keep going. For now it had to be enough.

Next to him Akechi laid straight in his back, motionless in a way that tried to betray the fact that he was very much awake. Not for the first time Akira wondered what the other boy was thinking about.

“Go to sleep. Didn’t you claim to trust me? I won’t kill you when you do.” He hadn’t moved, eyes probably still fixed on the dark ceiling.

“I do trust you.”  
Their breathing was the only thing cutting through the silence until-  
“But?”

There wasn’t a reply for that question so Akira didn’t answer. Instead he turned on his side so he could face Akechi’s still form.

“I think I haven’t told you when you walked into LeBlanc that day. But I’m glad you’re here. Not only because you’re a strong and insightful ally, but because you’re a valued friend.”

Akechi didn’t like this, the sudden slight shuffling on the covers told as much. 

“Careful, what would Sakamoto do if he’d heard you?”  
“He would agree.”

The boy laughed, a short and breathy thing.

“I’m serious, Akechi. It will take a while for everyone to get to know you, but you’re already an important team member for all of us. Now that there aren’t any secrets between us anymore, there’s nothing to stop us.”

Silence fell down between them until Akechi shifted to face Akira as well. There wasn’t any more words because it wasn’t necessary, everything had been said. After a while Akechi turned back to the ceiling as Akira started to drift off.

After Maruki, when reality was restored and they all managed to relax again, he would really like to visit that café again. And who knew, maybe Akechi would enjoy that as well.


End file.
